


Matchmaking (but unintentionally, because your half-brother is a coward and won't talk to his crush)

by joanofarcstan



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, THEYVE got their shit together, and feanor isnt in the mood to put up with more of their shit, and shes just WAITING for him, because fingolfin cant get up the courage to talk to the girl he likes, like HES already married guys, more of, so is LITTLE arafinwe, time to get yours together nolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcstan/pseuds/joanofarcstan
Summary: 9."You're in love with her." Fëanor & Fingolfin. Requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789078
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Matchmaking (but unintentionally, because your half-brother is a coward and won't talk to his crush)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoreticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/gifts).



For someone who was surprisingly adept at arguing policy points with him (not that Fëanáro would ever admit it), Nolofinwë was also surprisingly stupid. Fëanáro told himself he should have expected it from one of his half-siblings, but in truth, he didn't expect _Nolofinwë_ , who never knew when to shut his mouth (okay, maybe a bit hypocritical, but it was _Nolofinwë_ ) to be too shy to talk to a girl.

After listening to him ramble on about this girl (Anarië? Anar? Anirëa? Something like that) for about the millionth time, Fëanáro decided that enough was enough. He had no desire to find out if it was possible for an elf to die of boredom.

" _Nolofinwë_."

If Fëanáro hadn't been on the edge of dragging his half-brother and his crush (who, by the way she looked dreamily at Nolofinwë whenever she so much as saw him) to his father's house and locking them in the closet together (no, not permanently! How barbaric! —Although that idea did have its appeal…), he might have found the look on his half-brother's face as he stopped in the middle of a word amusing. " _What_ , Fëanáro?"

Fëanáro realized he was glaring and smirking at the same time (an impressive feat!) and quickly wiped both off his face. This would not work if Nolofinwë was irritated with him. (Although then, he could use the closet option…) "Nolofinwë. You're in love with her," he deadpanned. Seeing his half-brother's jaw drop open, he barrelled ahead: "And you know what? You have to talk to her!"

" _Talk_ to her?!" Fëanáro might as well have ceded his claim to the throne to him.

Fëanáro rolled his eyes. "Yes. Do you know how I got married? Or, for that matter, how little Arafinwë got married? Oh yes, that's right, we _talked_ to our wives!"

"Don't you bring up Arafinwë too!" Oh, so _this_ was what he decided to focus on?!

"Oh, I will! And neither I nor anyone else will stop until you _go and talk to your crush!_ "

Nolofinwë cringed. " _No_."

Fëanáro shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll keep teasing you about how _Arafinwë_ , the baby of our family, got married before all the rest of you."

"You said it!" In a dramatic reversal of previous events, Nolofinwë was wearing a look of absolute, unholy glee on his face.

"What?"

" _Our_ family. Not _your_ family. Admit it, Fëanáro—" Oh, that unholy glee was definitely verging on terrifying and maniacal "—you consider yourself a part of this family!"

Fëanáro resisted the urge to scrub his hands over his face, or to lock his half-brother in a closet for eternity (alone this time; poor what's-her-name didn't deserve that fate), or to just strangle him (extreme, but warranted, in Fëanáro's excellent humble opinion). "Fine. Whatever. Now talk to your fucking girlfriend!"

By the look on Nolofinwë's face (which Fëanáro would have described as cackling if that word could be used to apply to a face), he was enjoying this far too much. "I'm going to tell everyone."

" _No_." Ai Valar, what was he going to do now? _Think, Fëanáro, think. What can you do to preserve your reputation and get him to tell Anairë — yes, that was her name,_ Anairë _— about her eyes?_

Sadly, it looked like there was no getting out of this unscathed. But maybe…

"Here. I will make you a deal. You will go talk to poor Anairë, who has been mooning after you for far too long (although for what reason I cannot imagine) and then you may say that I grudgingly accept you all as family."

Nolofinwë looked interested. Good. But then he opened his mouth. Not good. "What do you get out of this?"

Fëanáro rolled his eyes. "You get a girlfriend and a diabolical satisfaction out of this; what more do you want?"

"Precisely." Oh, damn him to the Void and back for being too perceptive. "What's there in this for you?"

" _I_ , half-brother, get you to stop telling me about Anairë's eyes, or her hair, or her singing, or anything else about her that you should be telling _her!_ " And the added (very excellent) bonus of making Nerdanel happy for "reconciling" with his family, but he wasn't going to tell Nolofinwë that.

Nolofinwë squinted at him suspiciously for a good minute before finally taking Fëanáro's hand and shaking it. "Deal."

(Anairë later thanked him profusely, commenting that she had been sure she would have had to kiss Nolofinwë, or slap him, or both, to shame him into talking to her. Fëanáro had to stop himself from saying that he would have just slapped him, because that was not polite behaviour.)

**Author's Note:**

> nolo, have pity on fëanor!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! comments are appreciated, or come talk to me/prompt me on tumblr @laurierliberal!


End file.
